


[Fanart] It's not even Christmas

by Keitorin, TomatoGraffiti



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Fanart, Flowers, M/M, No Sex, Partial Nudity, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitorin/pseuds/Keitorin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoGraffiti/pseuds/TomatoGraffiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is suitably unimpressed by Dorian’s mistletoe and pillow of flowers. Doesn’t mean he won’t give in, though ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] It's not even Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted with permission from TomatoGraffiti. <3 You can also find this posted on their Tumblr [here](http://tomatograffiti.tumblr.com/post/31175804419/klaus-is-suitably-unimpressed-by-dorians).

"It's not even Christmas"


End file.
